whatever_you_wantfandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Hey, whats up?/@comment-7972228-20141005223416
That was fun so I'm gonna do another song. The last one was called "The Boy Who Could Fly" and this one is called "A Match Into Water" and they're both by Pierce the Veil. Now, this song is about a girl who died of cancer, but I'm gonna interpret it in the way of suicide because it sounds a lot like that. Actually, no, I'll do both. Suicide/cancer. If there is no slash, it applies to both. Let's go! I kissed the scars on her skin I still think you're beautiful And I don't ever wanna lose my best friend (His best friend cuts and is suicidal, but he doesn't think it's weird, he just wants her alive/His friend has cancer and has scars from like IV and stuff I think it's called) I screamed out, "God, you vulture (you vulture), Bring her back or take me with her" (He wants to be with her in any way he can, even if he has to die to get to her) Tear it down, break the barricade I want to see what sound it makes (Hmm...I think...I can't explain this one, either. I can just feel it.) I hate this flavor with a passion and I f***ing hate the aftertaste (I think it means he hates seeing her this way, but he knows he'll hate it more later on) How does it feel? (How does it feel?) How does it feel? Well, it feels like I'm on fire (People are asking how it feels for his dear friend to be in this condition, and he says it hurts a lot) Wake up, I know you can hear me (He believes she can just wake up and come back to life) Make me a promise here tonight (He wants her to promise him she won't die) Love like a tidal wave (Tidal waves are large, and although the people in the song aren't dating, it means their friendship can overcome anything) Dreamless in early graves (A way to show death at a young age, or at a bad time) I never want it to be this way (He wants her to be okay) The chemicals will bring you home again (This doesn't really fit into the suicide interpretation, but for the cancer one I'm pretty sure it means the chemo) This is it, when it's done, we can say that, When it's sudden death, we fight back (He thinks she can survive, and if/when she does, they can say they cheated death) (Oh, yeah) Pretend like I don't entice you (He wants to be her reason to live) I've seen you circling the sky above my head (When she dies, he believes she'll still stay with him) You traitor I will never be taken for granted again (He feels that she betrayed him by dying, like she wasn't even making an attempt to get better) Keep digging holes in the desert (Maybe showing she was looking for hope and help in the wrong places, and she wasn't really affecting anything, because nothing happens when you dig holes in a desert) Say a prayer for you (He prays for her life) I know that you're in pain, But if we die at the same time does it still scare you? (She's afraid to die, and he wants to calm her by "going with her") Make me a promise here tonight Let's go! Dreamless in early graves I never want it to be this way The chemicals will bring you home again This is it, when it's done, we can say that, Oh my God, we're not gonna make it (She's going to die) We will bring the tidal wave We will bring the tidal wave We will bring the tidal wave We will bring the tidal wave We will bring the tidal wave We will bring the tidal wave We will bring the tidal wave And nothing will remain (They'll overcome this challenge together, and then everything will be okay again) She's mine! You stay away from her, it's not her time! (He thinks she deserves to live) 'Cause, baby, I'm the one who haunts her dreams at night Until she's satisfied (He's with her through everything) Make me a promise here tonight Love like a tidal wave Dreamless in early graves I never want it to be this way The chemicals will bring you home again This is it, when it's done, we can say that, When it's sudden death we fight back! Go! F*** it! xxMadixx "I hope you like the stars I stole for you, one hundred million twinkle lights in neon blue."